Game Credits of Patrick McCallum The Fakes: The Final Installment (2015)
Patrick McCallum's The Fakes: The Final Installment * Game Creators: Stephen Markus, Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence * Art Services: Sega, Nintendo * Animation Services: 3D‑Eyetronics Inc., Alive Interactive Media Inc., Another World Studios LLC, Faceware Technologies Ltd, Giant Studios Inc., Image Metric Ltd., Incessant Rain Studios Inc., Lakshya Digital Pvt. Ltd., Mineloader Software Co. Ltd., Original Force Ltd., Shanghai ArtCoding Software Co. Ltd., 3Lateral, Capcom, Microsoft, Electronic Arts, Inc. * Technicolor Entertainment: Jeremy Lorenzo, David Lowenthelz, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Rick Grahams, James Webb, David Reid, Jack Reed, Louis Feldman, Rick Freeman, David Shaw, Richard Dante, Danny Hong, Richard Irving, Rick Irvine, Tommy Honks, Gary Stevens * Lime Pictures: Phil Redmond Volition * Project Audio Director: Brandon Bray * Audio Designers: Aaron Gallant, Kyle Vande Slunt, Roel Sanchez * Technical Audio Support: Brendon Ellis * Voice Specialist: Larry Gates * Additional Audio: Byron Evora, Frank D'Angelo, Jake Rundall, Stephen Hodde * Project Art Director: Stephen Quirk * Associate Art Directors: Frank Marquart, Jasen Whiteside * Animation Director: Zach Lowery * Lead Animator: Clay Mathews * Animators: Eric Butt, Nick Niebling, Scot Loving, William Tam * Lead Character Artist: Eric Barrios * Character Artists: Ben Eoff, Chris Fortier, Iory Wang, Jiovanie Velazquez, Justin Miller * Cinematic Art Lead: Benny Lo * Cinematic Artists: Bryan Mentock, Ev Religioso * Concept Artists: James Art Holland, Jose Vazquez, Steve Holt * Lead Interface Artist: John Anderson * Interface Art: Jon Meilike * Interface Technical Art: Mike Rossi * Lead Lighting Artist: Chris Claflin * Lighting Artists: Jonathan Criner, Nick Owens, Susan Cenci * Technical Animator: Tyler Penrod * Technical Art: Frank Fisher * Vehicle Art: Craig Johnson, James Taylor, Shayne Smith * Lead Visual Effects Artist: Jeremy Kendall * Visual Effects Artist: Marc Kirkland * Lead Weapons and Props Artist: David Payne * Weapons and Props: Seth Hawk, George Sokol * Lead World Artists: Peter Hartmann, Victor Duarte * World Artists: Camden Bayer, Eric Warman, Greg Moudy, Matt Currey, Matt Upholz, Mike Anaya, Sean Koske, Ret Kritzon, Tim Wasson * Additional Art: Christopher DuBois, David Giraud, David Seabaugh, Troy Williams, Jason Montgomery, LaTasha Tobias, Marcus Cenci * Project Design Director: Scott Phillips * Lead Gameplay Designer: Stephen Markus * Gameplay Design: Alvan Monje, Brad Johnson, Damien Allen, Darren Dienst, Evan Boehler, Jeff Touchstone, Jimmy Cross, Matt Boynton, Stewart Brown * Lead System Designer: David Bianchi * System Design: David Abzug, John H. Brunkhart, Lorcan Murphy, Matt A. Green, Ryan McCabe, Zavian Porter * Technical Design: Nicholas Zippmann * Writing: Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence * Additional Design: Drew Holmes, Douglas Nelson, James Hague, Jameson Durall * Project Technical Director: Ryan Spencer * Programming Support: Phillip Alexander * Lead AI Programmer: Aaron Canary * AI Programmers: Chris Neihengen, Stephen Tobias * Characters: Tom Land * Animation: Eric Braun, Erik Rounds * Lead Gameplay Programmer: Neil Ryan * Gameplay Programmers: Dominic Braun, Jim Brennan, Joe Taylor, Johnny Owens, Jon Breuer, Kenny Chinn, Kinzie L. Schwab, Matt Gawalek, Stephen Horn, Will Alberts * Interface: Sean Rose * Physics, Vehicles and Audio: Shawn Lindberg * Rendering: JT Hooker * Lead Systems Programmer: Randy Oberlerchner * Systems Programmers: Nate Ward, Russell Aasland * Telemetry: Karl Hoffman * Metrics: Jay Kreibich * Additional Programming: Scott Honnigford * Producer: Jim Boone * Production Support: Greg Donovan * Lead Associate Producer: David Cubberly * Associate Producer: Kate Marlin-Nelson * Assistant Producers: Jesse Farrell, Kenny Schwarz * Project Management Director: Lesley Wells-Lewis * Area Project Management: Anne Odom, Lissette Wells, Robert Gable * Production Intern: Joseph Ferraro * Additional Production: Rose Hunt, Daniel Sutton, Ismael Vicens, Marissa Torrison, Mike Kosakowski * Studio Architects: Adam Pletcher, Chris Helvig, Dave Baranec, Eric Arnold, Rusty Sempsrott * Programmers: Alan Lawrance, Albert DeBacker, Andy Cunningham, Chris Dodd, Christian Ebbecke, Dan Fike, Dave Andsager, Isaac Vanier, Jeff Keely, Jeffrey Massung, Jeremiah Zanin, John Lytle, Mike Flavin, Mike Wilson, Nick Lee, Rob Rypka, Scott M. Fischer, Scott Kircher * Art: Ando Roose, Jeff Harris * Technical Art: Alex Jerez, Andrew Dour, Brian Mushika, Jason Childress, Jeff Hanna, Mitri Vanichtheeranont, Nathan Turner, Tyler Good, Jason Parks, Kelly Snapka, Nick Silveira, Randall Hess * Design: Anne Chilldon * Technical Design: Randy Nash * Additional Technical Art: Jason Hayes * Additional Programming: Aaron Gresch, John Buckley, Mark Allender, Matthew Bandy, Rick Bernotas * Producer: James Torbit * Project Management Director: Glynis Barker * QA Manager: Andrew Eads * QA Leads: Mitch Cronin, Nicholas Sans, Benjamin N. Brenner * Senior QA Testers: Jason Strauman, Joseph Wells, Jason Fass, Daniel P. Schorsch * QA Testers: Tom Straight, Marc Q. Turner, Adam Kouzmanoff, Adam Kyrouac, Ashley Jerome, Brendan McElroy, Brittany Smith, Brittni Ballard, Chad Dodson, Chase Colton, Chelsea Chapman, Christina Kniskern, David Klein II, Derek Wade, Edward Vollenweider, Eric Montano, George Signore, Glen Moeller, James Cardoni, Jennifer Campbell, Jeremy Moncauskas, Kyle Hawkins, Lily Miller, Michael Hoyt, Mike DeBonis, Nate Berg, Nathaniel Sinn, Peter Resendiz, Ryan Mansfield * Additional QA: Armani Booker, Daniel Elder, James P. Scheeler, Joseph C. Wolf, Josh Miethe, Keith Hardyman, Morgan Henry, Sumit Sheth, Tom Nora * General Manager: Daniel Cermak * Studio Art Director: Matt Flegel * Studio Art Manager: John Gnuechtel * Studio Audio Director: Ariel Gross * Studio Creative Director: Steve Jaros * Studio Design Director: Jason Scott * Studio Design Manager: Anoop Shekar * Studio Production Manager: Clint Ourso * Studio Director of Programming: Jeff Thompson * Player Experience Researcher: Jordan Lynn * Assistant Player Experience Researcher: Elizabeth Zelle * Video Editor: Alex Meija * IT Manager: Don Elmore * IT Systems Engineers: Eric Osmundson, Paul Burk * IT Technicians: Casey Fish, Devin Barkley * IT Programmer: Justin Heath * Director, Studio Finance: Matthew Madigan * Financial Analyst: Teresa Meade * Director of Human Resources: Laural Collins * Sr. HR Generalist/Recruiter: Erica Haack * HR Administrator: Alex Ivanova * Office Manager: Bonnie Lynn Judy * Receptionists: Mandy Reiter, Alexandra Polly * Community Relations Associate: Mandy Reiter * Custodians: Rahman Kariem, James Cannon, Calverlear Washington * Extra Special Thanks to our families and friends for their limitless support; patience and understanding. We love you! * Special Thank: Our partners at Deep Silver * Production Babies: Aria Soleil Bayer, August Gross, Baby Dour, Camelia Luz Vazquez, Charlotte Owens, Desmond Vincent Mejia, Donald John Elmore IV, Easton Religioso, Elizabeth Marie Moudy, Ethan Scott Finlay Boehler, Isabelle Izzy Elyse Sans, Logan Alexander Nelson, Maggie Hooker, Nicholas Boynton, Rei Mia Mathews Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Sound Designers: Kenny Young, Dave Nest, Jane Nice * Audio Directors: Rod Cooke, Rod Mouth * Sound Effects: Eric Waltz * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Neil Gatz * Original Music: Alan Hawkshaw, Jun Senoue Development Partners * Concept Art: Matt Long High Voltage Software, Inc. * Senior Producer: Kevin Sheller * VFX Art: Lisa Wells, Darin Beaver * Environment Art: Andrew Cheng, Dan Triplett * UI Art: Dave Cory * Additional Art: Roosevelt Pittman III, Dustin Carroll, Benjamin Savage * CEO/Founder: Kerry J. Ganofsky * Chief Creative Officer: Eric Nofsinger * Chief Information Officer: Raymond E. Bailey * VP of Finance and Operations: Jacob Fitch * Software Development Director: Anthony Glueck * Office Manager and HR: Margaret M. Bohlen * IT Specialist: Alexander R. Bovey, Hristos N. Triantafillou * Facilities Manager: Matthew Williams * Special Thanks: Joe Hamell, Bill Jacoby Warner Bros Post Production Audio Services * Supervising Sound Editor: Bryan Watkins * Audio Implementor: Joshua Nelson * Sound Designer: Mitchell Osias, Keith Bilderbeck, Luis Galdames, Eryne Prine * Foley Supervisor: John Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Tom Ozanich, Charles Deenen * Foley Artist: John Roesch, Alyson Dee Moore * Foley Mixer: Mary Jo Lang Voice Over Production * Star Talent Casting and Negotiation: Walter Needham (Nelson Associates), Karl Hewson (Thompson Entertainment) * Talent Negotiation and Signatory Services: Voice Works Productions Inc. * CEO: Douglas Carrigan * Admin: Tanika Latta * Recording Facilities: PCB Productions Angeles; CA * Talent Director: Keith Arem * Editorial: Aaron Gallant, Austin Krier, Matt Lemberger * Talent and Production Coordination: Valerie Arem, Jonathan Neeley * Production Coordinators: Kevin Lewis, Ixel Madrigal Voice Talents * Russ Ballard as Senator Rick M. Henson * Adam Woodyatt as Tom Blair * Christopher Rich as Chief Neil Hoffman * Amy Adams as Ms. Annie Kane/Elder Jane Towers/Younger Emily Moon * Will Wright as Mr. Mark Goodman * Nathan Lane as Dr. Neil Young * Eric Martin as Andy Richards/Jack Greats * Jon St. John as Big the Cat * John Cleese as President Andy Wilson * Graham Gouldman as Young Dave Fox/Old Dave Fox/Dave Fox * Eric Idle as Professor Rick Williams * Christopher McDonald as Sgt. Karl Harvey * June Brown as Chief Director Annie Stephenson/Jane Towers/Emily Moon/Elder Emily Moon/Younger Jane Towers/Second DJ Announcer * John Altman as Police Chief Andrew Wilde * Christopher Knight as Neil Burbank * Carl Pullman as Bruce Grahams * Yuri Lowenthal as Christopher Martin/First DJ Announcer/First Phone Call Announcer * Kate Higgins as Annie Wilde/Second Phone Call Announcer * Gunnar Nelson as Eugene Payne * Glenn Shorrock as Commander Christopher Blackwell * Steven Blum as Robin the Thunders * Bill Farmer as Older Andy Richards/Younger Jack Greats * Nick Jameson as Younger Andy Richards/Older Jack Greats * Roger L. Jackson as Cargo Managers/Nuclear Managers * Paul Eiding as Jukebox Players/Disco Managers/Janitors Man * Neil Cooke as Waiters/Bar Man/Housekeeping Man * Annie Goose as Waitress/Bar Woman/Housekeeping Woman/Janitor Woman * Todd Kellyn as Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs #1/Car Thugs #2 * Steve Clarke as Giant Dolls/Tin-Can/Tiny Canned/Managers * Dave Neil as Helicopter Pilot/Pilots * David Fishers as Piano Player/Fiddle Flayers/First Radio Announcer * Ann Flash as Evil Human/Second Radio Announcer/Sexy Woman/Erotic Woman * Dave Fights as Medic #1/Fireman #1/Cop #1/Policeman #1 * Jack Goose as Medic #2/Fireman #2/Cop #2/Policeman #2 * Todd Frost as Sexy Man/Erotic Boys * Soldier: Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes * Guards: Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme * Gangs: Tom Nails, Juan Carlos Cantú, Juan-Carlos Hernandez, Kate Simses, Kevin Glikmann, Kharrison Sweeney, Kristin A. Jacobs, Lauren Klein, Luke Howard, Mark L. B. Porter, Maria Couch, Melissa Coleman, Miriam Cruz, Nicole Sciacca, Nikki Snelson, Paul Mullan, Paul DeBoy, Patch Darragh, Raymond McAnally, Rob Nelson, Robert Shampain, Rod Edge, Rosa Nino, Ross Hagen, Sara Shearer, Sean S. Allison, Sherman Howard, Sophia Marzocchi, Spider Madison, Steve J. Palmer, Thomas Mikusz, Vanessa Huntoon, Wayne Alan Wilcox, Kristen Williams, Yvette Yates, Chris Comfort * The Natives: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine * The Fakes: Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen * Bully Female: Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann * Transformations: Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd * Bully Male: Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * The Peoples of Gathering City: Alex Estornel, Alison Paul, Alysha Wheeler, Angel Alicea, Angus Hepburn, Anthony de Longis, Antonio Jaramillo, Ashley Albert, Barry Lynch, Benjamin Byron Davis, Benjamin Smith, Berto Colon, Bettis Richardson, Bill Raymond, Todd Marx, Brad Carter, Brendan Wayne, Brennan Brown, Brian Allen, Bruce MacVittie, Bryan Schany, Carlos Antonio, Carlos Cervantes, Channing Chase, Chantz Simpson, Chuck Kelley, Dan Campbell, Daniel Hall, Daron McFarland, David Foss, David Powledge, Devon Reilly, Declan Mulvey, Don Creech, Elisa Rodriguez, Enrique Rodriguez, Fay Dewitt, Francesca Galeas, Frank Noon, Gerardo Rodriguez, Grant Chang, Hector Luis Bustamante, Holter Graham, Irene De Bari, Jaesun Celebre, Jane Montosi, Jay O. Sanders, Jeffrey C. Hawkins, Jessica Aerin, Jim Conroy, Jim Bentley, Joe Gately, Joe Ochman, John Bellah, John Gabriel, Joseph Anthony, Joseph M. Eddy, Josh Anthony, Joshua Bass * Zombies: David Dollase, Neil Fox, Lawrence Ballard, Robert Perry, Richard Palmer, Greg Maxwell, Greg Sims, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Monster: David Grahame, David Dollase, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Creatures: David Andrews, Tom Neil, Richard Holmes, Nathan Griffith, Danny Sells, Richard Seals, David Croft, Dan Hartman, David Hardman, James Taylor, Michael Martin, Danny Robinson, Richard Goodman, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton, David Dollase, David Shall * The Cowboys: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine * Narrated by: Ted Cochran * Motion Capture: Knight Joy Entertainment * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens * Other Motion Capture Performed by: Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost, Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes, Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen, Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann, Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot Motion Captures * Cinematics: David M. Lawrence * Cutscenes: Dan Neil, Ann Gross * Story by: Steve March, Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Rick Henson Motion Capture Performed by: Rob Wiethoff * Lead Characters Performed by: Marc Menchaca * Other Characters Performed by: Alex Estornel, Alison Paul, Alysha Wheeler, Angel Alicea, Angus Hepburn, Anthony de Longis, Antonio Jaramillo, Ashley Albert, Barry Lynch, Benjamin Byron Davis, Benjamin Smith, Berto Colon, Bettis Richardson, Bill Raymond, Blanco the horse, Brad Carter, Brendan Wayne, Brennan Brown, Brian Allen, Bruce MacVittie, Bryan Schany, Carlos Antonio, Carlos Cervantes, Channing Chase, Chantz Simpson, Chuck Kelley, Dan Campbell, Daniel Hall, Daron McFarland, David Foss, David Powledge, Devon Reilly, Declan Mulvey, Don Creech, Elisa Rodriguez, Enrique Rodriguez, Fay Dewitt, Francesca Galeas, Frank Noon, Gerardo Rodriguez, Grant Chang, Hector Luis Bustamante, Holter Graham, Irene De Bari, Jaesun Celebre, Jane Montosi, Jay O. Sanders, Jeffrey C. Hawkins, Jessica Aerin, Jim Conroy, Jim Bentley, Joe Gately, Joe Ochman, John Bellah, John Gabriel, Joseph Anthony, Joseph M. Eddy, Josh Anthony, Joshua Bass, Juan Carlos Cantú, Juan-Carlos Hernandez, Kate Simses, Kevin Glikmann, Kharrison Sweeney, Kristin A. Jacobs, Lauren Klein, Luke Howard, Mark L. B. Porter, Maria Couch, Melissa Coleman, Miriam Cruz, Nicole Sciacca, Nikki Snelson, Paul Mullan, Paul DeBoy, Patch Darragh, Raymond McAnally, Rob Nelson, Robert Shampain, Rod Edge, Rosa Nino, Ross Hagen, Sara Shearer, Sean S. Allison, Sherman Howard, Sophia Marzocchi, Spider Madison, Steve J. Palmer, Thomas Mikusz, Vanessa Huntoon, Wayne Alan Wilcox, Kristen Williams, Yvette Yates, Chris Comfort, David Black * Facial Animation: Ido Gondelman, Image Metrics * Casting: Kathy Knowles, A‑Max Entertainment, Telsey + Company * Lighting: Justin Talley, Russell Gearhart, Graham Brenner, Martin Dicicco * Location Sound: Soundelux, John Moros, Rory Cash * Livestock: Jack Lilley * Weaponry Rental: Hand Prop Room and Weapons * Swords Rental: Timeline Productions * Knifes Rental: Damned It, Shut Up! Company * Specialist Props: Dan Brockman Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" * Written by Tom Denney, Jeremy McKinnon, Kevin Skaff, Neil Westfall and A Day to Remember * © 2010 ANOTHER VICTORY PUBLISHING * Performed by A Day to Remember * Courtesy of Victory Records "You're Be My Hero" * Written by David Sheppard * © 1973 Beyond Music (Canada) * Produced by Chris Blackwell and Wayne Robertson * Arranged by Michael F. Kaufman * Performed by David M. Campbell * Courtesy of Universal Music Group "Animals" * Written and Performed by: Archie Friedman * Copyright 1972 Changes Music * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Beyond in the All News Believe" * Written by Rick Feldman and David Sheppard * © 194 Beyond Music (Canada)/Rick Feldman Music, Corp. * Produced by Michael Peterson, Michael Ruff and The Heartbreakers * Conducted and Arranged by Michael Ruff * Performed by The Heartbreakers * Courtesy of Namco Recording Company, Inc. "Left to the Eastern Morning" * Written by Marc Westerberg and Rupert Holmes * © 1986 Ackee Music, Inc./Intelligence Music, Corp. * Arrangers and Performed by The Replacements * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Real the Heat and Something Young Peoples" * Written by James Sutherland * © 1977 New World Music, Ltd. * Arranged by The Seeds and Geoffrey Bullock * Performed by The Seeds * Courtesy of Hillsong Music Australia "Faith New World" * Written by Hank Griffith * © 1968 Midway Music * Arranged by Geoff Cochran * Performed by The Little Goods * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment "Wanna Be Staying!" * Written by David Shoots * © 1996 Dancing Mask Music * Engineered by David Farrar and Jane Mann * Mixed by David Lovers * Produced by Keith Oslen and Mystery Oak * Performed by Mystery Oak * Courtesy of Mouse Records "There's Laughter Living Into the Down" * Written by Eddie Shoulders * © 2005 Household Music * Performed by Alpha Clears * Courtesy of Indie Rock Music Group "Lego House" * Written by Ed Sheeran, Jake Gosling and Chris Leonard * © 2011 Sheeran Music * Performed by Ed Sheeran * Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Before and After" * Written by David Fish, Andy Wilson and Mark Neil * © 2008 Indie House * Producers, Recorded, Engineering and Mixed by David Frost * Performed by People Earth * Courtesy of Joy Records (United Kingdom) "Make the World Go Away" * Written by Hank Cochran * Performed by Mickey Gilley "Show Lonely My Home of Loves You" * Words by Michael Peterson * Music by Roger Harper * © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI * Performed by Richard Dudley * Courtesy of FolkHouse Records "Looks Back Alive Ends" * Words and Music by Gregory Martin and John Wong * © 1987 Haunted House Music * Arranged by George Hunters and The Goose * Performed by The Goose * Courtesy of Laughter Records "The Job Hands By?" * Words by Christopher Gregorian * Music by Thomas Bakers * © 1973 Handle Music, Group * Performed by The Replacements * Arranged by Peter Rutherford and The Replacements "All the Things You're Are Done" * Words and Music by Michael Ruff * © 1969 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. * Lyrics and Performed by Rick Feldman * Courtesy of Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. "Seasons in the Sun" * Words and Music by Jaqcues Brel * English Lyrics by Rod McKuen * Original Version © 1961 Chanson Music * English Version © 1973 Skyline Entertainment * Performed by Terry Jacks * Courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. "If You Leave Me Know" * Performed by Chicago * Written by Peter Cetera * Published by Spirit Two Music Inc., OBO Spirit Services Holdings, Big Elk Music, Universal Music * Courtesy of Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing * (p) 1976 Reprise Records "Cool Change" * Performed by Little River Band * Written by Glenn Shorrock * Published by United Music, Ltd. * Courtesy of Capital Music Company * (p) 1979 Capitol Records Deep Silver * International Production Director: Christian Moriz * Lead Product Manager: Daniel Burisch * Associate Product Manager: Ronald Raffel * Senior Product Release Manager: Daniel Gaitzsch * Product Release Manager: Carl Barrett * International Release and Localization Manager: Lukáš Kotrly * Localization Project Manager: Alexandre Lelandais * QA and Release Manager: Carlo Sarti * Compliance QA Lead: Rafal Boguszewski * QA Lead: Elitsa Ivanova * Additional QA: Vincent Omodei, Christopher Barr Deep Silver International Marketing * International Commercial Director: Menno van der Bil * Senior Brand Manager: Rupert Ochsner * Global Brand Manager: Huw Beynon * Brand Managers: Peter Brolly, Remy van der Leeuwen * Senior Art Conceptor: Philipp Foly * Art Conceptors: Jennifer Demuth, Katja Humer * Video Expert: Thomas Sighart * International Business Strategy Manager: Samuel Brown * Senior Business Development Manager Digital: Pierre Vinson * Head of Brand Communications: Martin Wein * Senior Online Marketing Manager: Daniel Langer * Online Marketing Manager: Fabian Schneider * Junior Content Manager: Martin Kiesow * Senior International Community Manager: Maurice Tan * Community Manager: Matthias Trumpfheller * Marketing and Sales Assistant: Justin Ost Deep Silver North America * Chief Operating Officer: Geoffrey Mulligan * Publishing Compliance Manager: Kerin Garrett * Product Director: Jon Schutts * Director of Marketing: Aubrey Norris * Director of PR: Dan Grahams * Marketing Managers: Neil Moore, Dan Young * PR Managers: Will Powers, Duncan Stanley * Associate Marketing Manager: Ryan Avery * Associate PR Manager: Ryan Avery Deep Silver United Kingdom * Sales and Marketing Director Northern Europe: Paul Nicholls * UK Marketing: Mark Fisher, Amy Namihas, Suzanne Panter, Mike Richardson, Nick Turner * Head of Export Sales: Patrick Lorkin Deep Silver Germany/Austria/Switzerland * Marketing Director: Mario Gerhold * German Marketing: Benedikt Leurs, Cécile Schneider, Martin Wein Deep Silver Nordic * General Manager: Martin Sirc * Nordic Marketing: Marcus Legler, Nikke Lindner Deep Silver Spain * Marketing Director: Oscar del Moral * Spanish Marketing: Roberto Serrano, José Luis Del Carpio, Carolina Moreno, Gustavo Voces, Jaime Gonzaléz Deep Silver Italy * General Manager: Umberto Bettini * Marketing Manager: Daniele Falcone * Italian Marketing: Michele Minelli, Frida Romano, Simone Moltrasio, Alvaro Guidolin, Paola Menzaghi Deep Silver France * Marketing Director: E. Melero * French Marketing: P. Latrasse, B. Allart, A. Chantreau, L. Saulnier, C. Ferrier DeepSilver Benelux * General Manager: Jeroen Pompen * Benelux Marketing: Joey Smits * PR and Community Manager Benelux: Kimara Rouwit All the wives; husbands; partners; boyfriends; girlfriends & family of the Gene Pack was final installment staff. We can come home now! An Patrick McCallum Productions * Extra Thanks to: Yuji Naka, John Davison The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. * Special Thanks to: Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Alan Paul, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, Rockstar New England, John Miles * Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso * Very Special Thanks to: Lawrence Holland * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Original Story: Hisao Oguchi In Associate with Technicolor Entertainment, S.A. © 2015 Deep Silver